percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Tiamat's Test: Chapter 3
Josiah's POV First of all, I would like to say, euphonius. I just learned that word. Second of all, I would like to say, WHOA!!! We flew over the dragonborn camp and it was humongous compared to Camp Half-Blood. Tents and dragonborn were everywhere. Just by looking at the tents and cabins and dragonborn coming to and from them, they were arranged based on color. Somehow, the schematics were exactly the same as Camp Half-Blood, with a few differences. Where the archery class was, was now the fire launching class, where dragonborn and other dragons can aim their natural weapon, their fiery breath. Monster training was still the same, but this time, real monsters were on the field. A blue dragonborn was using his water powers to drown five scorpions. We all landed in a clearing, which had a big D on it like a helipad has an H. "Here we are. Ladon Camp. He's the strongest of the hydras, so we revere him in strength. He used to be with us, then he broke free and became rogue." "Became rogue?" I asked. "Yes. We keep the hydras as ours. Tiamat's true form is a multi-headed dragon, with each head one color. The cabins have been arranged that way, to represent her five heads." "Cool. Where is her realm?" "She rules in Avernus, the realm of fire. We would all want to achieve it." When she said realm of fire, I almost thought it was in the Fields of Punishment. But then again, these guys were dragon-people, so I brushed that fact off, cuz it made sense that a realm of fire is paradise to these guys. "Awesome. Let's get to training now. I admit I'm getting bored." 'Two weeks later...' At the monster training area, the dragonborn teacher, a female white dragonborn named Danina, explained to us how to deal with an enemy hydra. "Everyone knows that the hydra's weakness is fire. But there are other was of killing them or at least subduing them as well. One way that is easily achieved is using ice. Hydras are strong, but even they cannot break a wall of ice that is formed right. Now, let's erect a small wall of ice next to this baby hydra." I was a son of Hermes, so I had no idea how to do that, but Caleb, being a son of Phobos, with his staff that can channel anything that can be feared, easily shot up an ice wall, because somehow some people have cryophobia, which makes no sense. The hydra couldn't break it, even though it had fire breath. "Good job Caleb. Josiah, too bad you can't do it. I guess it's only because you're an child of Hermes." "Yeah Danina. I guess you're right." I didn't notice it before, but Danina wasn't like any of the other dragonborn. I thought she was a white one, but he more I looked at her, she looked, well, silver. And when she went outside with the other dragonborn, she looked around at everyone like she was hiding something. And she had a statuette on her neck that wasn't of Tiamat. It looked like a normal dragon, but with a mettalic hue. "You know Caleb, look at Danina's statue." I whispered. "Where?" "Over in her neck. A mettalic dragon." "A mettallic dragon. Hmm. Bahamut?" We were taught about Bahamut in Dragon Deities class. They told us that he is an evil god, the leader of the mettalic dragonborn, another race of dragonborn that invaded the chromatic dragonborn race. Could Danina be one of the enemy?